Weapons
Huxley's post-apocalyptic setting really changes the expectations of weaponry. You are issued into nine different weapon classes some of which include machine guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers, as well as more esoteric weapon classes like the ballistic "flinger" and the energy-based optical rifle. Because of the shooter-based combat system, weapons are the most important aspect in Huxley as well as the most useful. You are able to adapt to better and more powerful weapons as your rank/skills develope in the game. As your rank increases, you'll be able certified to carry more high-caliber hardware. These weapon classifications are noted in the game via alphabetical system from E (lowest class) to A (highest class). E-Class Weaponry Certified to ranks 1-10 BR-01 (Discodia Assault Rifle "Diverian") This weapon is a product of the universal weapons company Discodia, which supplies sapiens and alternatives with firepower. The Diverian rifle is the basic assault rifle for infantry warfare and is issued to new recruits who complete battle training. The fast firing rifle sprays 600 rounds per minute. The Diverian's striking power is enhanced by charging its round's gunpowder with a Lunarite core, but troops will find that the weapon has limited affect on enemies with extremely enhanced armor. http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/9530/weaponbr01eclassph6.jpg D-Class Weaponry Certified to ranks 11-20 none known C-Class Weaponry Certified to ranks 21-30 BR-03-c (Discodia assault rifle "Diverian MK2") Produced by Discodia as the Diverian's enhanced brother, the MK2 is an upgraded version of the basic assault rifle. The MK2 is the weapon of choice for tactical/special warfare fighters supporting their teammates in battle with this assistance firearm. Slightly smaller than the Discodia assault rifle, the MK2 offers improved functionality - such as rapid-fire stabilization - and an infrared 2x scope allowing for excellent marksmanship even in darkness. http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/5632/weaponbr03ccclassdq5.jpg Regulator (C Class) http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/9963/weaponregulatorcclassop8.jpg B-Class Weaponry Certified to ranks 31-40 RL-04-c (Collein Bleach) With the advent of Lunarite energy and the creation of enhanced shield technology and robust body armor, weapons companies needed to find a way to enhance infantry firepower. Weapon manufacturer Collein's answer is the mighty Bleach - a personal rocket launcher that offers awesome, powerful firepower to soldiers. The Bleach is a quick firing "Fire and Forget" weapon that can spit out two destructive non-guided mini-rockets per second. Although rocket launcher's accuracy is lower than other firearms, its sheer power is extremely destructive. http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/5568/weaponrl04cbclassao9.jpg Machinegun (B Class) https://archive.is/20131015042732/img292.imageshack.us/img292/1586/weaponmachinegunbclassxp3.jpg Regulator (B Class) https://archive.is/20131015042831/img292.imageshack.us/img292/2598/weaponregulatorbclassqs3.jpg Inquisitor (B Class) https://archive.is/20131015042743/img292.imageshack.us/img292/1495/weaponinquisitorbclassur5.jpg OpticalRifle (B Class) http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/8937/weaponopticalriflebclastu0.jpg A-Class Weaponry Certified to ranks 41-50 BSR-05 (Mirage Viper) Produced by the Mirage Company, which focuses on the development and manufacturing of haute weapons, the Viper is an accurate and deadly sniper rifle. With a sleek and clean design, the Viper is a weapon of choice among many Sapiens. The Viper features a mighty 8x zoom scope and reaction absorption to minimize muzzle movement. Precise and fatal at long distances, the Viper sniper rifle is limited by its ability to fire only one round at a time. https://archive.is/20131015042810/img292.imageshack.us/img292/494/weaponbsr05aclassig9.jpg Discharger (A Class) https://archive.is/20131015042741/img292.imageshack.us/img292/3286/weapondischargeraclassva8.jpg Flinger (A Class) https://archive.is/20131015042730/img292.imageshack.us/img292/1941/weaponflingeraclassfe3.jpg Shotgun (A Class) This is a powerful upgraded shotgun, ideal weapon for Enforcers. https://archive.is/20131015042828/img292.imageshack.us/img292/4958/weaponshotgunaclassjm7.jpg SniperRifle (A Class) The sniper able to shoot from far distances, with a powerful shot. Ideal weapon for the Phantom specific class. https://archive.is/20131015042806/img292.imageshack.us/img292/2655/weaponsniperrifleaclassjj1.jpg Other Weaponry Flamethrower The flamethrower is used to attack multiple enemies at once, leaving them on fire which causes a constant damage to your enemy. http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/6055/weaponflamethroweryd6.jpg Heat Seeking - Rocket Launcher This unique weapon is able to target heat signals, lock on and fire a missle towards that target. A very powerful and useful weapon on the battlegrounds. https://archive.is/20131015042817/img292.imageshack.us/img292/431/weaponheatseekingrocketni2.jpg High-Power Machinegun This high powered machine, shoots at a pulsing rate similiar to a mini-gun type weapon. Large magazine, high powered yet heavy. https://archive.is/20131015042823/img292.imageshack.us/img292/3007/weaponhighpowermachinegkl0.jpg